unchartedwatersfandomcom-20200214-history
Only life remains after desiring death
|details = I have a message for you from Shakespeare. "You're right that Tristan and Isolde is a good theme. And not only young girls, its a story' that would make you cry as well? Go around and get the opinion of various People for me". He has very detailed demands, aye? |step1 = /An illicit love affair/London/Aged Military Man near Palace/ Tristan and Isolde? Well, I'm not much for illicit love affairs... Tristan, a knight of the king went off to greet the princess of Ireland, Isolde who was to wed the king for peace. Because the two loved each other so much they kept meeting each other behind the king's back. As a former soldier I can't say that I can empathize with Tristan at all. |step2 = /The reward for saving a life.../London/Woman between Bank and Archives/ Not only did Isolde find out the she rescue the man that killed her fiancee, she ended up falling in love with him too. That alone is hard enough but now Isolde Isolde is being told to marry a king she does not even like by the one man she actually loves. I can see how she would feel like killing him and herself too at a time like that... |step3 = /Love potion/London/Young Woman between Bank and Archives/ The two are now on a boat to England. Isolde is in love with a man she should hate and yet still cannot be together with him and Tristan is forced to give up the one he loves to the king. The two decided to die together and so they drink what they drink is poison but actually... it turns out to be a love potion! The two can't help but embrace each other and... Hehe, do you want to hear the rest? |step4 = /Tristan's loneliness/London/Housewive between Bank and Archives/ Tristan never having felt that emotion of being loved by his parents did not realize how content he would feel by accepting Isolde's love. But Isolde continued to look after him and care for him. Perhaps when Isolde's hand touched Tristan's body for the first time he finally felt the kind of love that a child feels for his mother. |step5 = /Do you think its a good play?/London/Shakespeare/ Tristan can see her one more time, and this time they can be together forever. But he will never feel the touch of her hand ever again... Oh, how tragic a story! One you have affirmed your love like that it's so hard to part ways... Indeed, this is an amazing story! I think it will make for a very interesting play... |stepfinal = I hoped to die, but I still live.../// Tristan goes to meet Isolde who is wed to the king and therefore gets a chance to see her one more time. On a boat to England the two, stricken with grief over their forbidden love, decide to drink poison and die together. But what they thought poison was actually a love potion which, upon drinking, they pledge their eternal love for each other. Shakespeare seems to have really liked the legend |discoXP = |cardXP = |reportXP = |reportfame = |item1 = Quest Mediation Permit |notes = |preQ1 = |subQ1 = |chainQ1 = Quest Chains/Tristan and Isolde |landarea = London |seaarea = Southern Britain Island }}